FFX2 The War Against Oblivion
by kurokitsune321
Summary: The sequal to FFX2 The Battle of Zanarkand, one year has passed and normality has been restored, until an unknown sphere shows Seymour Guado controlling a new Sin. As old friends and heroes face off with Sin, Seymour's plan to destroy the Farplane begins.
1. Chapter 1

FFX2 The War Against Oblivion

The Sequel to FFX2 The Battle For Zanarkand

One year passed from the day that Yuna had met Tidus again. The Gullwings, which now comprised of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Kino, had an exciting year, with many battles and new spheres they had collected. But not a day had passed they had not thought about the day they spent in Zanarkand. That day they discovered that no matter what they could do, time and history was written in stone. They discovered how truly small any person can be in the vast expanse of an eternity. But they had remembered how to smile and have fun, yet either Rikku or Yuna where always at Gagazet, staring at the wall of stone fayth. One year ago, Tidus had sent three spheres to Yuna, hidden throughout Spira. The spheres had left a cryptic location of where he was hidden. When Yuna and the others found him, they had been brought 1000 years into the past, in Zanarkand at the time of the Machina War. When they failed to stop Vegnagun and to keep Lenne and Shuyin from meeting their fate, they had also found an unsent Garin. Tidus and Garin had given themselves to transform into fayth for Dream Zanarkand.

But this day, the four found a sphere on Rikku's bed. It was one they had not seen before as it glowed bright yellow. When they turned it on confused it showed four people, one with blonde spiky hair and a red jacket and blue leather pants, another with blonde spiky hair but hanging down with a yellow and white jacket, one with short black hair and red coat, and a guy with long black hair and no shirt, standing in front of the camera with weapons drawn. The place they were in was the Farplane but the clouds were black instead of peach colored.

"_Do you really think this will work?" Said the voice of Braska, Yuna's father._

"_No, but I'm ready to be destroyed in spirit before I just let Seymour destroy the Farplane." Said Garin._

"_We can't just let him use the pyreflies to form a new Sin." Auron said._

"_Yeah, I can't let this guy make a new Sin, and then the spirits of the gone will never sleep." Jecht said._

"_Okay everyone attack!" Tidus commanded and the four struck the monster, Sin._

As much as they fought, they couldn't destroy it, or even scratch it.

Finally Sin opened its mouth and let out a burst of sound that blew everyone away. Suddenly on the top of Sin's head was a small liquid part that shot up into a human-like shape. Then it revealed to be Yuna's enemy, Seymour Guado. Then Seymour let out a malicious, evil laugh that pierced the air, as he melted back into Sin. Braska turned to look at the shaken warriors as they stood, wearily.

"_What do want to do with this sphere Garin?" Braska asked him._

"_Give me it, I know exactly who to send it to." Garin said as the sphere ended._

* * *

So Chapter 1 done, and the War begins! 


	2. To Guadosalem

Chapter 2

The four girls stared at the sphere with gaping mouths.

"So; Seymour has made a new Sin, Gari, Tidus, Auron, and Jecht are all about to disappear forever and Gari somehow sent us the sphere to show us this? I'm so confused." Rikku asked as she scratched her head.

"Apparantly." Paine said with her eyes closed, thinking.

Kino, her face still shocked and confused, flopped down on her bed.

"So, what does Garin want us to do, we can't kill each other." Yuna asked as she sat on her bed.

"We should go to the entrance of the Farplane at Guadosalem." Paine said standing.

"Good plan Paine. Brother?" Yuna asked into the communicator.

"Yes Yuna?" Brother asked back.

"Take us to Guadosalem, something's come up." Yuna answered.

"What can we do? It's not like we can do the same thing we did three years ago." Rikku asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Kino answered.

Kino had stood up so fast you could almost see the actual fire of passion lighting her eyes.

Once they arrived at Guadosalem, they looked around. The four girls fell numb when they saw the town. Guadosalem was burning fast.

Then, they saw Tromell Guado running up to them.

"Oh Lady Yuna! Thank the heavens you have arrived! A fiend has formed in the entrance to the Farplane and is killing off the Guado, and setting the town ablaze!" He said hurriedly.

"We'll kill it." Kino said as they changed into each of their dresspheres.

Rikku became a Black Mage so she could set out the fires and left the fiend to the others.

They saw a grey dragon with tentacles standing in front of the Farplane.

"It's a Sinscale fiend." Yuna said as it finally realized their presence.

Yuna pulled out her guns and started blasting her brains out at it, and causing dirt and sand into the air. When the screen dissipated, it stood there, completely unfazed. Then the face became a wax-like shape and reformed as Seymour's.

"Hello, Yuna. You thought you had seen the last of me, three years ago didn't you? I have more power then Yu Yevon ever did. Those five who opposed me, have all died." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly the fiend was sliced into pieces. Behind it was Kino, her eyes red as blood and an enraged expression on her face.

"I can't wait to kill that bastard with these claws." She growled.

Suddenly she fell to her knee's and began crying.

"No! We can't be too late, we can't be!" She yelled, pounding the ground with her fists.

Yuna looked away from it as she hid the anger on her face.

"LOOK OUT!" Paine yelled as all three girls were impaled by tentacles.

They looked to see Seymour's fiend whole again. Yuna and Paine fell to their knees from pain.

"Goodbye girls." He said as the tentacles drew back, ready to strike.

Right as the tentacles were about to kill them, a flash of light shone and Seymour's fiend exploded and vanished.

As Kino looked up, she saw a figure in a shadow on the path to the Farplane, but it was gone as immediately as it came.

Almost to the Farplane, but not yet. Hope you liked it; see the continuing in Chapter 3 of FFX2 The War Against Oblivion.


	3. Enter the Farplane

Chapter 3

Kino weakly stood and administered a potion to herself. She gave one to Yuna and Paine. They both stood weakly, as Rikku came running.

"What happened?" Rikku asked.

"Seymour created a fiend. But he could control it." Yuna answered.

"Something like Seymourspawn?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah." Paine answered.

"What happened to it?" Rikku asked.

"It just exploded." Yuna answered.

Kino turned her head to the side inconspicuously.

"Well, let's enter the Farplane." Paine said.

"Ok." They said as Kino stepped through the portal.

Then, as soon as Kino entered the portal, the portal flashed and vanished.

"KINO!" The girls yelled.

"Where'd she go!" Rikku asked.

"Where'd the portal go!" Paine asked.

Then Seymour's laughter cut through the air.

"Damn you Seymour!" Yuna yelled.

Rikku beat her fists against the ground.

"DAMN IT! Kino's all alone with that psycho!" She yelled.

"Calm down Rikku, there must be another way." Paine advised.

"Actually there is." Tromell's voice said from behind them.

"What do you mean Tromell?" Yuna asked.

"Think of the most emotional place you've been." He said.

"In the spring with Tidus." Yuna answered.

"In Zanarkand with Garin." Rikku answered.

"In Mi'ihen when the four of us split up." Paine answered.

"With the Farplane's portal gone, you were the last to see it, so only you will be able to find the portals appearing all around Spira in memorable places." He said.

"So we need to return to those places?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, then, and only then, can you go to the Farplane." Tromell answered.

"Thanks Tromell." Yuna said.

"I am in your debt, Lady Yuna, for defeating that fiend. Strike Master Seymour down forever." Tromell said.

"We will." Paine said.

So they left Guadosalem, Kino and Paine went on the airship. Yuna crossed the Thunder Plains to the Macalania Woods, and went to the spring she and Tidus had kissed at. Surely enough, a light from the bottom of the spring illuminated the whole area.

"Here I go." Yuna said as she swam to the portal.

As she crossed the threshold, she began to fall. It was a strange feeling, like falling through an endless hole.

Rikku had gotten off the airship at the tip of Mt. Gagazet. She walked to the wall of stone fayth, where there was a shining hole in the ground.

"Here goes everything." She said jumping in.

Rikku experienced Yuna's same feeling of falling trough an endless hole. But to her, it felt like a drain, sucking her in. All around her was white, and the only other sight was the hole, which was far away.

Paine walked down the entire highroad, doing a lot of thinking. Finally she saw the hole right in front of Rin's shop. There were a lot of people, but no one could see the shining hole.

"This is it." Paine said jumping in.

Yuna hit ground softly, as color returned all around her. It was alike where she had met Shuyin three years ago. She saw Rikku rubbing her head, and Paine standing a few feet away.

"So it's time to find Seymour, and save the world." Paine said.

"…Again." Rikku sighed.

* * *

So, now we have arrived in the Farplane. Sorry this chapter took so long, but it's here none the less. So R&R 


End file.
